


Forbidden Temptation

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Prison AU, governor/prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Berena Prison AUGovernor/Prisoner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had multiple ideas for my next Berena AU, many given to me by other members from the fandom and I finally decided on a prison AU which to be honest I wondered why I didn't write one in the first place because I'm a huge Wentworth fan! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this AU and as always thank you for your support.

“Lock up in five minutes.” A deep voice bellowed out and a few women grumbled though they hadn’t moved.

“Wolfe! I said lock up in five.”

A blonde woman sat in the corner of D block whipped her head around and stared at the officer in front of her, he had short brown hair and a somewhat handsome face. He had been an officer for some years now, one of the more lenient officers.

“Yeah Mr Adams I heard you.” She said, folding her cards face up on the table and grinning. A chorus of cheers and groans filled the block as the blonde woman gathered up the cigarettes, chocolate and other items that had been put in the jackpot.

“Chop, chop then! That goes for you all, come on ladies.”

The women started to move, some going back to their own blocks.

“Hey Bernie! Same time tomorrow?” A young woman said and the blonde woman nodded her head.

“You got it Zosia.” Bernie smirked and she picked up a cigarette and lit it watching the younger woman walk out of the block. Zosia was a lot younger than Bernie, half her age even and maybe that’s why Bernie had taken a shine to her. It could be a maternal side to her though Bernie would never admit that, either way Bernie protected Zosia and that was how it was and the women knew that too.

Mr Adams checked D block, making sure all of the women were present and when he walked past Bernie’s cell, she stood in front of him.

“What do you want Wolfe?”

“My request to see the Governor, has it been approved yet?” Bernie asked coolly.

“Last I checked it was still in a pile on her desk.”

“Can’t you do something to make her look at it? I mean what do I have to do, to get her attention start a riot?” Bernie said raising an eyebrow, she saw a flash of fear cross Mr Adam’s eyes and she laughed.

“Relax sir, I’m just kidding but I want to see her.” Bernie said with a serious tone.

“I’ll have a look; I can’t promise I can do anything though.”

“Thank you sir.” Bernie said.

Mr Adams walked out of the block not before receiving a rather sultry goodnight from another woman in D block called Morven. Another younger woman who Bernie had taken under her wing.

“Morven behave.” Bernie said with an amused expression.

“Just having a little fun.” Morven said laughing and the other woman who shared the block with the three of them rolled her eyes.

“Come on Essie, he’s the best looking officer in this place. I have to entertain myself somehow.” Morven said and Essie stood by the counter and made herself a drink.

“You want one?” Essie asked looking at Bernie who shook her head.

“I’m hitting the sack early tonight, keep the noise down yeah?” Bernie said and both Essie and Morven nodded.

Bernie went into her cell and shut the door; she carried out her nightly routine and then slumped onto her bed and put her arm behind her head. She cast her upon the board on her wall filled with pictures and drawings. One was of a motorcycle, one of her passions before she ended up inside. Another was a drawing from Zosia. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips and she turned on her side and closed her eyes, she could hear Morven bickering with Essie about something and she smirked, the young needed someone her own age to talk to, eventually Bernie drifted off to sleep.

Morning soon came and Bernie brushed her teeth and got changed into the ever so delightful blue prison uniform, she stared at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Dark circles were under her eyes; she splashed some water on her face and stood outside her cell for the morning count.

“Morning Mama Wolfe.” Morven called over and Bernie raised her brows, damn girl was always so hyper, it didn’t matter if it was morning or night.

Mr Adams arrived with another officer, a newbie it looked like and as Bernie walked out of her block, she lay her eyes upon his nametag. Mr Di Lucca. She glanced at him and then turned the other way in the direction of the garden, Morven and Essie went the other way towards the cafeteria.

Once Bernie was outside, she went straight to work, anything to pass the hours in this place. A few hours passed of raking and shovelling and Bernie stopped and stood up. She wiped her forehead and looked around it was quiet. Too quiet for this place something was up it had to be. Bernie walked over to one of the women she had seen hanging around the infamous Jac Naylor. (A long serving inmate who made it clear to Bernie when she first arrived in prison, the type of person she was and the power she had in here.)

“What’s going on? Naylor have anything planned?” Bernie asked and the woman shrugged, she looked slightly scared and Bernie rested her hand on her shoulder.

“You won’t get into trouble.” Bernie said and the woman remained quiet, Bernie squeezed the woman’s shoulder a little harder.

“I won’t ask again.” Bernie said and the woman shook Bernie’s hand off her shoulder.

“There’s a shipment coming in, I don’t know when or where all I know is it’s today, now leave me alone.” The woman said and Bernie pursed her lips. Her main battle since she came here was ridding the prison of the ongoing drugs problem; she had seen so many women dying from overdoses and had, had enough. That was part of the reason why Jac Naylor hated Bernie so much. Jac was the main person bringing the drugs in and top dog to most women.

“Wolfe, back to work!” An officer shouted and Bernie huffed.

“Thanks…Amy isn’t it?” Bernie said to the woman.

The woman nodded her head and Bernie walked off, she picked up the shovel and was about to get back to work when her name was shouted again. She looked up and the new officer from earlier was stood there. She wiped her hands and walked over.

“Permission to see the Governor has been granted.” Mr Di Lucca said.

“About time.” Bernie muttered and she followed the officer back into the prison and to the direction of the Governor’s office. They walked past the reception area for the Governor and stood in front of the door, Bernie raised her eyes to the plaque on the door, which read ‘Ms Campbell, Governor’, and she smirked. Mr Di Lucca knocked on the door, a voice saying come in was heard, and he opened the door.

“Wolfe to see you Governor.”

“Thank you Mr Di Lucca.”

Bernie walked into the room, her eyes instantly met the Governors, and the corner of her lips turned upwards.

“That will be all.” Ms Campbell said to Mr Di Lucca and he nodded his head, stepped out of the office, and shut the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and who is following this story! 
> 
> I'm having fun writing this! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. 
> 
> Chase.

“Well, you’re here so what is it you want?” The Governor asked sitting down, Bernie smirked and sat down on the chair opposite.

“Now now Serena, let’s not go straight to business.”

“It’s Ms Campbell or Governor.” Serena said pursing her lips.

“Feisty, I like that.” Bernie said her eyes shining with mirth, she had a way of getting under the Governors skin and she enjoyed it. Every opportunity Bernie had to see the Governor she took it; there was something about her that interested her. Maybe it was that she was unattainable, the constant teasing and flirting that Bernie would do always ended up with nothing and it felt like a challenge and let’s be honest Bernie had to pass the time somehow in this place.

“You’ve been asking to see me for a week now, what it is you want?” Serena asked losing her patience and she watched as Bernie leaned forwards and ran her finger along the pen on the table.

“How’s the divorce going?” Bernie asked looking up.

“How do you-no never mind we’re not discussing my personal life. If you’re not here for anything then you can go back to work.” Serena said standing up and Bernie shrugged, she stood up as well. She walked over to the door, put her hand on the handle, and turned around facing Serena again.

“Just so you know there’s a shipment coming in today.”

“Who’s involved?” Serena asked but Bernie had already opened the door and walked out.

“Wolfe!” Serena shouted followed by a sigh, she knew it was no good bringing Bernie back to her office. She wouldn’t give her any names, the mere fact that she shared any information was enough.

After Bernie opened the door she was quickly escorted back to the garden, she thought about what just happened. Serena was exhausted, Bernie could clearly see that and she wondered if it was the divorce, it must have been not that it was anything to do with Bernie. Though she liked to know about everything that was going on. Officers were quickly huddling together and Bernie looked around her surroundings, she knew exactly what was going on and she was waiting to be told to get back to her unit.

A cell toss was about to happen, probably a search of the entire prison for this supposed shipment.

“Back to your units.” An officer shouted and everyone dropped what they were doing and walked towards the gates. Bernie noticed a few women suddenly looking nervous and she sighed, the women would never learn. She followed the crowd back inside the prison and got to her unit.

“What’s going on?” Essie asked.

“Just been told to get back to the unit.” Bernie said.

“A cell toss?” Essie replied.

“Maybe, let’s see what happens.” Bernie said and Morven came around the corner with an officer following her.

“You don’t have anything in your room you shouldn’t have do you?” Bernie muttered quietly to Morven knowing there was occasions when Morven would have alcohol. Morven shook her head and Bernie relaxed, she watched the officers’ storm into their unit, the sniffer dogs on standby. Clothes were thrown on the floor, mugs, pictures torn down and mattresses taken off the beds.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing!” Morven shouted and she was about to go into her cell but an officer stopped her, she tried pushing past and one of the dogs started barking. One of the officers came out holding a clear plastic bag, Bernie could see a few pills inside and she turned to look at Morven whose face was full of shock.

“Those aren’t mine!” Morven shouted and the officers grabbed her.

“Bernie I swear those aren’t mine! Someone must have planted them.” Morven pleaded as the officers were taking her away.

“Fuck.” Bernie muttered, once the officers and dogs were out of sight Bernie sighed deeply.

“I believe her.” Essie said picking up some cups and putting them on the side.

She looked around at the mess and Bernie clenched her hands to make a fist. She believed Morven too, she knew her and there was no way she would be taking any drugs or holding them. It must have been a set up and only one name sprang to Bernie’s mind, Jac Naylor.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Bernie said to Essie.

“Where you going?” Essie asked.

“Just a hunch…”Bernie said.

“Stay safe yeah.” Essie said resting her hand on Bernie’s arm.

“Always.” Bernie said adding a wink.

She moved out of her unit and passed a few other women on her way to the next unit, she slowed down once she was by the gate and she stood next to it and watched what was going on. She saw Zosia sitting in the far corner, the poor girl got shoved into the worst unit and Bernie had tried everything to get her moved and so far was unsuccessful. It wasn’t long before she was noticed and one of the girls nudged a woman with long red hair and she saw Bernie and stood up.

“Oh this is a pleasure isn’t it girls?” Jac said and the girls around her nodded, she sat down and motioned for Bernie to walk inside and she did. Zosia was smiling at Bernie though Bernie could see a hint of worry in her eyes.

“What brings you here?” Jac asked, her eyes never leaving Bernie.

“I’m just passing.” Bernie said strongly and Jac chuckled.

“If you say so, this cell spin…I hope it wasn’t anything to do with you.” Jac said folding her arms.

“You know how I feel about narks.” Jac added and she leaned forwards.

“You know how I feel about drugs.” Bernie said stepping forward challenging Jac.

Jac shook her head and sat back; she raised her brow and smirked.

“Run along Wolfe while you still can.”

Bernie was about to open her mouth but she caught sight of Zosia shaking her head and she took a step back, clearing her head. It wouldn’t have been a good idea if she started something, she was outnumbered.

“See you around Naylor.” Bernie said and she made her way out of the unit but not before, she heard Jac again.

“My regards to Morven.”

Bernie bit her lip and as much as she wanted to turn back around to Jac, she walked away. She could still hear the woman laughing and when Bernie got back to her unit she went into her room, slammed the door and started chucking things about. She sat down on her bed and groaned and there was a knock on the door, she looked up and saw the Governor peering through.

“Ms Campbell.” Bernie said sitting up.

“Problems?” Serena asked walking inside, her eyes scanning Bernie’s cell.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Bernie said, to be honest she really wasn’t in the mood for a visit from the Governor right now.

“Just wanted to let you know we didn’t find anything, apart from the stash in Miss Digby’s cell.” Serena said.

“She was set up.” Bernie said sharply.

“And do you have proof?” Serena asked.

“Of course not! What did you think? There would be a fucking bread crumb trail leading back to the girls who did it?” Bernie said sarcastically.

“I’ve got more important things to do, so if you don’t mind…” Bernie said pointing to the door and Serena’s eyes flashed with annoyance.

“You’d do well to remember I’m in charge here, I’m the Governor and you don’t order me about.” Serena said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bernie muttered.

 “Wolfe.” Serena warned and Bernie stood up and was within reaching distance of Serena.

“Look, you might think it comes without repercussions when I come to tell you what’s going on around here but it doesn’t. You being here is only making it worse so I’m asking you nicely _Governor_ to leave now.” Bernie said and Serena’s eyes flitted down Bernie’s body and up again, she swallowed inaudibly and nodded.

“Very well.” Serena turned around and stopped at the door.

“I’ll see that Miss Digby isn’t down the slot for long and Bernie…”

Bernie raised her brow, it wasn’t often Serena used her first name.

“Stay safe.” Serena said and she disappeared from Bernie’s sight.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s going on?” Essie said rushing after Bernie who disappeared into her cell.

When Essie walked into the cell, Bernie was tying her hair up and pacing. Essie stood in front of Bernie and stopped her.

“I think Jac has a hit on me.” Bernie said.

“Are you sure?” Essie said sounding slightly worried, with Morven still in the slot it made Bernie weak.

“Yes I’m sure.” Bernie replied.

“What are you going to do?” Essie said. “I can gather some women together to protect you.” Essie added and Bernie shook her head.

“You know that’s going to cost us, don’t worry about it. I’ll stick by the officers and make sure I don’t end up on my own anywhere.” Bernie said.

“Okay.” Essie said unconvinced.

It was coming up to lunch and Bernie and Essie made their way to the cafeteria, once they were standing in line Bernie glanced over to where Jac was sitting and Jac smirked at her. Bernie huffed and held her tray out to get her plate full of food. Zosia was serving up today and she smiled at Bernie.

“Are you okay?” Zosia whispered and Bernie nodded swiftly.

When Zosia handed the plate over she held Bernie hand gently.

“Be safe.”

“I will.” Bernie said and she turned to find an empty table, she sat down and thought about what Zosia said, ‘Be safe’ it reminded her of what Serena had said a few days ago. She hadn’t seen the Governor since and she had to wonder if the Governor was going to keep to her word about getting Morven out soon and if she was, today would be the day to do it.

Bernie picked her fork up and was about to start eating when someone barged into her shoulder, she dropped the fork and stood up meeting one of Jac’s idiotic minions.

“I’d watch where you’re going if I were you.” Bernie said strongly.

“Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?” A chorus of women laughed, some were quiet and watching with eager eyes expecting a fight and Bernie saw the officers Adams and Di Lucca glaring at the two of them.

“Holmes! Sit down now.” Mr Adams shouted and she rolled her eyes.

“Catch you later Wolfe.” The prisoner said and she walked away, high fiving one of her friends on the way to their table.

Essie sat down at the table opposite Bernie.

“I’m okay before you ask; they’re just trying to get a rise out of me.” Bernie said and Essie attempted a smile.

“I just wish you wouldn’t get involved.” Essie said gently.

“I know.” Bernie sighed. “But you know how I feel about drugs, I’ve seen too many women, girls even come in here, Jac gets them hooked and they end up leaving in a body bag. I’ve had enough of that shit. No one else in here will stand up to Jac and if it saves just one woman then I’m glad it’s me who stands up to her.”

“You’re a good person Bernie.” Essie said honestly.

“Yeah? Tell that to the Judge and Jury.” Bernie said laughing and Essie chuckled.

“Well…yes but you did get done for armed robbery.” Essie pointed out and Bernie groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” Bernie said.

They carried on eating their dinner in silence and it gave Bernie the time to think about her sentence, something she rarely allowed herself to do. Her ex-husband, someone Bernie had wished she had never met was the main reason why she ended up in here, controlling bastard Bernie thought. If she hadn’t have been so naïve, so scared of the repercussions, she would have never have agreed to go on this robbery spree. They had gotten caught of course, Bernie kept insisting they would but no Marcus knew better until they heard sirens and Bernie knew the game was up. She handed herself over straight away but Marcus had decided to run. The first thought that came to Bernie was that she was now free. Free from that man and she was grateful. When the police told her she would get a lesser sentence if she helped them, she jumped at the chance and now here she was serving five years in HMP Holby. Well three years now since she had here for two but those remaining three years felt like a lifetime away.

Finishing her dinner, Bernie pushed her tray to one side and sat back in the chair.

“It’s our time for showers tonight isn’t it?” Bernie said to Essie and she nodded.

“You going to be alright going? I’ll be with you of course; I can get two of the women from A block to watch the doors.” Essie said and even though Bernie knew it would cost them, it would be a lot cheaper than the previous idea Essie had of gathering a group of women to protect and besides which, there was certain women who owed Bernie anyway.  Bernie stood up and picked her tray up and Essie did the same and followed her over to the bin.

“Aw isn’t that sweet.” Jac said and Bernie turned around.

“Your own fairy godmother Wolfe.” Jac added and Bernie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Let’s hope she can protect you.” Jac said.

“Shut it Naylor.” An officer said and Bernie looked up and saw Fletch standing there, some of the women wolf whistled and Fletch told them all the calm down.

“Welcome back Adrian.” Jac said coolly.

“Officer Fletch.” Fletch corrected her and she just laughed; he shook his head and carried on wandering around the cafeteria.

“Well look who it is!” Essie said nudging Bernie and she shot her a confused look then followed to where Essie was pointing and Morven was standing by the door, she grinned at Bernie who made her way over to her.

“Thank god you’re out of the slot.” Bernie said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Aww you missed me!” Morven said chuckling.

“Bernie’s got a hit on her.” Essie whispered and a dangerous look crossed Morven’s eyes.

“Who? Naylor?” Morven asked and Bernie slightly nodded.

“I’ll get her.” Morven said and Bernie held her hands out, she knew Morven could be a fireball at times and had to reign her in.

“She won’t do anything now.” Bernie assured her. “Not now I got my sidekick back hm?” Bernie added smirking.

“That is true.” Morven said, she was looking over at Jac and scowling at her.

Without looking back, Bernie, Morven and Essie left the cafeteria and work was done for the day so all that was left was a shower then lock up.

“How come you’re out so early anyway?” Essie asked as she walked next to Morven.

“Don’t know, something to do with the Guv I think, she came to get me out actually and then gave me a speech about drugs.” Morven laughed.

“Which reminds me, you found out who set me up?” Morven said to Bernie.

“It was Jac, well one of her low life workers Not sure who but if I find out, I’ll make them pay, don’t worry.” Bernie insisted, she wasn’t a violent person by any means but she had soon learnt in this place that she had to have thick skin, a strong backbone and sometimes a wicked punch.

“Anyway back to the Governor, seems pretty strange she let you out so early? I’ve never really heard of her doing that.” Essie said and Morven shrugged.

“She must like me!” Morven said waggling her eyebrows and Essie chuckled.

“She has a husband Morven.” Essie said nudging her shoulder.

“So? Doesn’t mean shit.” Morven said.

“Bernie.” Essie said.

“Hm?” Bernie replied.

“The Governor, she has a husband doesn’t she? Morven seems to think she got let out of the slot early because the Governor _likes_ her and as I was saying the Governor is straight.”

Bernie shrugged, “Husband or not, you can’t put a label on these things.”

“Yes Wolfe!” Morven said and she stuck her tongue out playfully at Essie.

“Talk of the devil.” Essie said and they all looked ahead of them and the Governor was standing by a nearby wall talking to an officer.

They walked into their block, Essie and Morven heading to their cells to grab a towel when Bernie heard her last name being called. She turned around and saw Serena walking towards her.

“Everything okay?” Serena asked and Bernie took a moment to appreciate the woman in front of her, she was always so exceptionally dressed. Black trousers with small heels and always a bold blouse, one day it could be a leopard print one, then the next a striking stripy blouse. Bernie looked into Serena’s eyes.

“Everything is fine.” Bernie replied and Serena nodded.

“Are you sure? I heard about that altercation in the cafeteria with Holmes.”

“Of course you did.” Bernie muttered. “I’m fine, really I am.”

“Just be careful okay? Stay out of Naylor’s way.” Serena said.

There was a period of silence and Bernie looked down at the floor and smiled, she raised her head and glanced at Serena.

“Look, thank you for getting Morven out of the slot. It’s uh…it’s very much appreciated.”

“Don’t mention it.” Serena said with a gentle smile.

“I guess this means I own you one now huh?” Bernie teased and Serena rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye Bernie.” Serena said and she turned, her back now showing to Bernie.

“Till next time Serena.” Bernie grinned.

Serena stopped, she shook her head, smiled and carried on walking.

“Coming for a shower?” Morven shouted.

“Yeah, yeah let me just grab my towel.”

Bernie disappeared into her cell with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie held the towel around her body, she reached into her wash bag and pulled out her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She could hear Morven singing in the nearby shower and she chuckled to herself. The sound of running water stopped and Morven stepped out of the cubicle.

“Something funny?” Morven asked.

“Just admiring your singing.” Bernie said smirking.

Morven nudged her playfully as she walked past and Bernie carried on brushing her hair, once she was finished she walked around the corner so she could get dressed.

“You’re not worried about Jac are you?” Morven said and Bernie pulled her vest top over her head and sighed.

“No, it would be nice to not have to look over my shoulder for once but I’m not worried.”

Bernie walked back to where Morven was standing and she gathered her stuff together.

“I’m here though if you ever need anything you know that?” Morven said and Bernie nodded.

“Of course I do.”

“Good because you’re my Mama Wolfe and it’s my duty to protect you.” Morven grinned and Bernie rolled her eyes.

Just as Bernie went to pick up her things, the door burst open and hit the wall with a bang. Bernie whipped her head around and her eyes went wide with shock as she saw who had walked in. It was Zosia and her face was pretty beaten up, Bernie rushed to her side with Morven close by.

“Shit, Zosia…Zosia can you hear me?” Bernie said holding Zosia up, blood was oozing from her nose and a dark bruise was already starting to form around the young brunette’s left eye.

Bernie carried her to the bench and sat her down whilst Morven went to the sink to wet a towel, she handed it to Bernie who gently wiped Zosia’s face. Zosia groaned and tried to bat Bernie’s hand away but she stopped her.

“I’m sorry Zosia but I need to clean it.” Bernie said softly.

After Bernie had cleaned up most of the blood, Zosia was looking slightly better and she had her one eye open.

“Jac?” Bernie asked thought she already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Yea.” Zosia croaked and she tried clearing her throat.

“She found out it was me who told you about the hit…she wanted to teach me a lesson.”

Bernie curled her fingers into a fist and she stood up,

“I’ll kill her!” Bernie said and Morven stood with her arms crossed.

“You’re going to do nothing.” Morven said and Bernie shook her head.

“Look at her Morven! Look at what that bitch did, it happens all the time and I’m sick of it. Drugs, violence, this place never fucking changes. It’s my fault this happened to Zosia.”

“No it’s not, Zosia chose to tell you.” Morven said.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s still my fault!”

Morven was about to reply when Zosia started to have a coughing fit, Bernie knelt down and tried to soothe Zosia the best she could. When Zosia eventually calmed down she sat back and glanced at Bernie.

“Morven’s right, it isn’t your fault. I wanted to tell you Bernie, I knew the consequences if I got found out but I didn’t care.”

Bernie shook her head.

“It’s just bullshit.” Bernie said and Morven agreed.

“You’re not going back to that block.” Bernie said.

“I have to.” Zosia said quietly.

“I’m not letting you.” Bernie said strongly. “Get dressed Morven and we’ll bring Zosia with us.”

Morven nodded and went to get changed, Bernie looked at Zosia her eyes full of sorrow.

“Please don’t blame yourself.” Zosia said wincing as she tried to move.

“I…I can’t promise you that Zos.” Bernie replied watching Zosia try to move.

“Where else did they get you?” Bernie asked and Zosia lifted her shirt up and Bernie felt a wave of sickness in her stomach as she saw the angry looking marks on Zosia’s body, if Bernie had to guess she would say Zosia had a few broken ribs.

“Before you say it I’m not going to-“

“Medical.” Both Zosia and Bernie said it at the same time and they smiled.

“You should, just for tonight, they’ll give you some painkillers and it will give me time to sort out a move for you.” Bernie said and Zosia grumbled.

“Look, I know you don’t want to but I think it’s for the best. At least for tonight.”

“Ugh, fine.” Zosia said and Bernie couldn’t help but smirk at Zosia’s whining.

When Morven came back over to them, Bernie explained that they were going to take Zosia to medical and at least that way Zosia would get some sort of a peaceful and restful night and it would give Bernie chance to get Zosia moved. So with Morven’s help, they both supported Zosia and somehow managed to carry their towels and washbags and made their way to medical. The medical room was just in sight and Bernie swore under her breath when she saw Mr Adams and Mr Di Lucca standing near it, the two officers caught sight of the women straight away.

“What’s happened?” Mr Adams said immediately by Zosia’s side and the women remained quiet.

“Wolfe!” Mr Adams prompted and Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

“Found her like this sir.”

“Yeah and I’m Brad Pitt.” Mr Adams said sarcastically and Mr Di Lucca chuckled until he saw the look Mr Adams gave him.

“It’ll help us all out if you just tell us what happened.” Mr Di Lucca said looking at the three women. When none of them said anything, he sighed.

“Fine, have it your way. You two back to your block and March you’re coming with us to medical.”

Zosia turned to look at Bernie who had her hand on Zosia’s arm and she leaned in close.

“I’ll get this sorted, I promise.” Bernie whispered and Zosia nodded.

The officers took Zosia to medical and Bernie walked back to her block with Morven already thinking about how she was going to get Zosia moved.

Serena glanced up at the clock on the wall, ten minutes to go and she could go home for the night. Her daughter Elinor was back in town for a bit and Serena had planned to go out for something to eat with her after her shift had finished. Though she knew most of their conversation was going to revolve around her now ex-husband and Elinor’s dad, Edward. The minutes passed, the ticking of the clock filling the silent room and Serena stood up, she put her coat on and picked up her bag and there was a knock on her door.

“For Christ sake.” Serena muttered followed by enter.

“Problem down at medical.” Mr Di Lucca said and Serena dropped her bag.

“What is it?” She sighed.

“March was taken to medical by Wolfe and Digby; she’s been badly beaten up.”

“Why is it everything involves Bernie bloody Wolfe?” Serena huffed. “And let me guess no one saw anything?” Serena said and Mr Di Lucca nodded.

“Right, I’ll pay March a visit down in medical and go to D block to see if I can get any answers.”

“Okay Governor.”

When Serena saw Mr Di Lucca standing there, she dismissed him, reached into her bag for her phone, and called her daughter. She spent the next ten minutes explaining to her daughter that she would be late which did not go down well and when she hung up, she felt a headache forming and all she wanted to do was shout in anger. She stalked out of her office, slamming the door behind her and making her way to medical. When she got there she peered through the glass door and she could see Zosia sitting up and the nurse tending to her, she opened the door and Zosia looked over at her and Serena saw the extent of the injuries, the younger woman’s face was bruised and Serena shook her head. She took a few steps forward and crossed her arms.

“Who did this?” Serena asked impatiently.

“I fell.” Zosia mumbled and Serena rolled her eyes clearly not impressed.

“Cut the bullshit, was it Naylor? All you have to do is nod your head.” Serena said and she was waiting for any sign from Zosia but when she didn’t get anything she sighed.

“Fine but I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me what’s happened.” Serena turned to the nurse.

“No one’s to come in here unless it’s an officer and keep an eye on her.”

“Yes Governor.” The nurse said and Serena left the room, she made her way over to D block still feeling equally annoyed as she was feeling earlier. She knew it would have been a waste of time asking Zosia who had hurt her and she had a feeling it was going to be the same when she reached the block. Turning the corner, Serena could hear loud chatter coming from the block and she stood at the gate and watched the three women for a minute, they were playing cards and listening to music. Betting by the looks of it, Serena walked closer to them and she saw Morven jump up and cheer then gather the objects, which were thrown in the middle. Serena cleared her throat and Morven jumped then turned around and saw the Governor standing there.

“I sincerely hope we’re not betting Miss Digby, you know the rules.”

“Nope, we was just showing off our new um…things.” Morven said and she made a face at Bernie who was holding back a laugh.

“A word Miss Wolfe.” Serena said and Bernie stood up.

“Well done.” Bernie said passing Morven, congratulating her on winning that round of cards.

“Oh Miss Digby, don’t go anywhere I’ll be needing to speak to you after.” Serena said and Morven said down and groaned, Essie sat next to her and laughed.

“So what is it I’ve done?” Bernie said leaning against the wall of her cell.

“Zosia.” Serena said raising her eyebrow and Serena saw a flash of hurt in Bernie’s eyes.

“What happened?” Serena asked and Bernie shrugged.

“Come on Bernie; don’t give me the silent treatment I know you know what happened.”

“Honestly, I help you out a few times and now you’re expecting me to be the prison fucking snitch, I wasn’t actually there, I didn’t see what happened and I don’t know who did it.” Bernie said clearly frustrated and Serena was taking aback by Bernie’s outburst.

“Prison snitch really Miss Wolfe? You know I’ve appreciated your help and I would have thought you’d have done the same for Miss March but I seem to be mistaken.”

“You’re making me out to be an asshole.” Bernie said pointing at Serena.

“I’m handling this on my own and don’t bother going to Morven she won’t say anything.” Bernie added.

“Right well as soon as Miss March is well enough, she’ll be returning to her block.” Serena said.

“You can’t do that! You can’t send her back to that block.” Bernie shouted.

“And why’s that?” Serena said calmly and Bernie didn’t respond.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Serena said and when Bernie remained quiet, Serena threw her hands up.

“Fine.” Serena walked to the door.

“It’s not fair! You can’t do this.” Bernie said anger seeping into her voice and Serena inched closer to Bernie.

“No, you know what isn’t fair? I was supposed to finish work twenty minutes ago, my daughter is in town for a short amount of time and I haven’t seen her in two years, I had planned to go out to a restaurant with her tonight to catch up but I had to delay our plans because of this! Tell me what’s fair about that?” Serena said and she stared into Bernie’s eyes, her chest rapidly rising and falling from the pent up anger.

Bernie closed her eyes and opened them, she reached out and touched Serena’s arm with her hand.

“I’m sorry.” Bernie said quietly, Serena looked down at Bernie’s hand, and it took a few seconds before she took a step back.

“I have to go.” Serena said quickly and she rushed out of Bernie’s cell, she saw Morven standing there with Essie.

“I won’t need to speak to you anymore Miss Digby.” Serena said and with that she disappeared from the block.

“What was that about?” Essie asked when Bernie eventually emerged from her cell.

“Yeah, sounded pretty intense in there.” Morven said.

“Stupid woman is blaming us for some dinner she’s missed, think it’s the wrong time of the month for her if you know what I’m saying.” Bernie replied and Morven chuckled.

“All this Governor power goes to their heads I swear.” Essie said.

“Definitely.” Bernie said smiling.

“Right where were we? I got some chocolate to win back.” Bernie said sitting down at the table.

“In your dreams.” Morven said sitting down beside her and Essie sat next to her dealing the cards and all Bernie could think about was if Serena was going to be okay and how she was going to keep her promise to Zosia.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena sat back in her office chair and yawned, she could feel the dull, aching pain behind her eyes and she knew it was down to not having enough sleep last night. It had been a particularly late night because of the dinner with her daughter, which she made in the end and it could have been the amount of glasses of Shiraz too. (Serena lost count at some point) Her feet were hurting and she wished she hadn’t have put heels on this morning and the paperwork mounting up on her desk was forming a headache.

She kicked off her heels, knowing she wouldn’t be disturbed for a few hours. The day was just starting so it would be breakfast and then work for the women. Serena picked up the pile of papers lingering on her desk and she reached into her bag, pulled out her glasses case, and put her glasses on. She stared down at the piece of paper. An officer must have put this on her desk after she went home last night or this morning, it was an incident report on Zosia March. Skimming through it, Serena didn’t find anything that stood out, it was the same old no witness, no information whatsoever. She stopped reading when her eyes landed on a certain name, _Bernie Wolfe_. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes and she thought back to yesterday, when she had bitten Bernie’s head off about being late for dinner with her daughter. In retrospect it wasn’t Bernie’s fault, she didn’t deserve to get the backlash of anger, and Serena had a burning desire to want to apologise.

Serena held the piece of paper in one hand and tapped her finger on the desk a few times before looking at the walkie-talkie on her desk. She picked it up and pushed down the button on the side of the device.

“Officer Fletcher, come in please.”

There was a static sound.

“Yes Governor?”

“Can you bring Wolfe to my office?”

“Right now Guv?” Fletch replied.

“Yes.” Serena said coolly.

“Right, on my way now.”

Serena put the walkie-talkie back down on the desk and pushed the remaining papers to one side, she was about to go in the back room and make a coffee when she heard voices outside her office. She had closed the blinds this morning after arriving and not wanting to be disturbed so she wasn’t sure who it was standing outside her office. It surely wasn’t Fletch. Serena cast her eyes on the door and heard the knock, she called out ‘come in’ and the door opened and Fletch was standing there with Bernie who was looking mildly pissed off. Serena raised her brow as she glanced at Bernie, she wasn’t wearing her jacket, just a white vest top with the deep blue trousers and Serena couldn’t stop looking at the women’s arms. The way they were sculpted, indicating how strong Bernie was and how much she must have spent working out. Catching Bernie’s eye, Serena saw the smug look and she turned her eyes from Bernie and to Fletch who was standing there patiently.

“Thank you for bringing the prisoner here.” Serena said and nodded before letting Fletch leave the office.

Bernie sat down without saying a word and leaned back in the chair and she looked down before raising her eyes and smirking.

“Didn’t fancy the heels this morning?” Bernie asked and Serena looked confused until she looked down and saw she still had her heels off, she cleared her throat and put her shoes back on then stood up.

“I’m uh making a coffee, would you like one?” Serena said slightly flushed, Bernie stared at her deep in thought for a moment then nodded her head.

Bernie watched Serena walk to the far room and it gave her a few minutes to think about what was happening. Serena had never offered her a drink before but then she had never seen Serena stare at her arms just as she had done moments ago. It wasn’t too long before Serena came back with two mugs of coffee and she placed them on the table.

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee; I’ve put some milk in there.”

“That’s fine, thank you.” Bernie said picking up the mug curiously.

Serena sat down opposite Bernie and she watched as Bernie took a sip of the coffee then put the mug on the table.

“Not to be rude but why did you call me to your office? I heard some of the women whispering this morning; they think I’m getting some kind of special treatment and this isn’t helping.” Bernie said.

“Oh I well I actually called you here to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday. I realised that I took my anger out on you when I…shouldn’t have.” Serena replied.

“I didn’t think this would give you any trouble regarding the women but as you’ve just said it is and again I’d like to apologise. I can call Officer Fletcher back to escort you back to work to stop any more idle gossip.” Serena said reaching for the walkie-talkie until Bernie reached over with her hand and stopped her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bernie said shrugging. “And apologies accepted.” Bernie added with a smirk and Serena nodded.

“It’s not every day you have the Governor apologising to you twice!.” Bernie said with a smug expression.

“Yes well it won’t happen again.” Serena said folding her arms and Bernie chuckled.

Bernie leaned forward, flexing her muscles on purpose and she watched as Serena’s eyes became glued on her arms and Bernie bit the inside of her lip to stop a smile from forming.

“So…Serena how was the dinner in the end?” Bernie asked and Serena didn’t say anything until Bernie repeated her question and Serena regained her focus back on Bernie.

“Go somewhere nice in your thoughts?” Bernie asked and she swore she could see a slight blush rising on Serena’s cheeks.

“What did you say?” Serena asked and Bernie repeated her question again.

“It was enjoyable thank you, too much wine, too much food but I was grateful to be in the company of my daughter.”

“I’m glad.” Bernie said sincerely and Serena sat back drinking her coffee, not quite taking Bernie seriously.

“I’m serious.” Bernie protested. “I actually felt like shit when you stomped off after shouting at me, I was hoping you were still going to make the dinner.”

Bernie drank the remainder of the coffee and put the empty mug next to Serena’s, she shifted in the chair.

“I should probably go.” Bernie said.

“Of course!” Serena said standing up and radioing for an officer.

“Thank you for the coffee Serena.” Bernie said with a smile and a wink.

“It’s Governor and you’re welcome.” Serena replied.

Bernie stood waiting for an officer to come, she could see Serena standing awkwardly in the corner of her eye and then she suddenly remembered the situation with Zosia.

“Governor before I go, Zosia…” Bernie said and Serena sighed.

“My hands are tied; I can’t just transfer her to your block without a legitimate reason.”

“You know as much as me who’s behind this.” Bernie said and Serena shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter; I still can’t do anything without proof.” Serena said calmly and Bernie huffed.

“Fine, but if she ends up in a body bag I won’t be to blame!” Bernie said strongly.  

An officer came to get Bernie and when she was gone from Serena’s sight she sat down and sighed, every time she thought she was getting on better terms with Bernie Wolfe, something would be said or would happen. As much as Serena wanted to help with the Zosia situation, she just couldn’t.

Serena looked at the two cups of coffee and she realised she might have made a mistake by making Bernie a cup of coffee; she could use it against her? Or think there was something intended. Then there was the subject of Bernie’s arms, Serena groaned how on earth could someone have arms like that? Like the gods sculpted them. It gave Serena thought to imagine what was under those prison clothes…Serena’s eyes widened. No, she wouldn’t give that any thought! She was going through a divorce for heaven’s sake, which must be what this was all about. The stress of the divorce, yes Serena thought, that was definitely it. Not forgetting that she was a prisoner, a huge no in the first place, completely forbidden so the mere thought that Serena was entertaining ideas of imagining what was going on under certain prison clothes was a big problem.

Was there something in the coffee? Serena thought after mentally shaking herself.

She needed a solution and there was a simple answer, which would be to cut any interaction with Bernie from now on. It would work out fine anyway since Bernie had come in complaining about the women thinking she was getting special treatment. Definitely, cut all interaction.

Serena nodded and went back to the paperwork and _no_ her eyes never strayed to the second coffee cup next to hers…and _no_ she didn’t think about those arms again….

and _yes_ Serena was for a lack of a better term screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

“And this is your unit.” Officer Di Lucca said standing next to a young girl.

Bernie looked up and stared ahead of her where the two of them were standing, Essie was already walking up them.

“Got a new friend for you Harrison.” Di Lucca said and Essie smiled at the scared looking girl.

“I’m sure the girls show you the ropes.”

Essie nodded and watched as the officer walked away.

“Don’t look so scared, it won’t do you any good in this place.” Essie said. “Come on I’ll introduce you.” She added and the young girl followed Essie over to the table.

“Good morning! Oo…to me.” Morven shouted as she walked out of her cell and saw the new girl; she eyed her up and down and smiled.

“Morven Digby.” Morven said extending her hand. “And you are?”

“M-my name is J-Jasmine.” The girl said and shook Morven’s hand.

“Nice name.” Morven grinned and Bernie rolled her eyes, she stood up and stared at the girl. She would need to toughen up some if she was going to survive a place like this especially when Jac would notice the new girl.

“Bernie Wolfe.” Bernie said and she smiled shortly.

“And I’m Essie, Bernie here is the head of the unit so if you’ve got any problems she’s the woman to go to okay?”

Jasmine nodded and Essie went to take her to her new cell to tell her the dos and don’ts of prison life and Bernie sat back down and tapped her finger on the table. Now the empty cell was taken up that meant Zosia wouldn’t be able to move to their unit. Serena must have known about this…maybe that’s what she meant when she said her hands were tied. Bernie let out a frustrated sigh, Zosia would be back at her unit probably later on today and Bernie didn’t want to think about what would happen.

“What’s up?” Morven said sitting next to Bernie. “You have that little wrinkled look on your forehead.”  Morven teased.

“Just thinking about Zosia, with the new girl here it means Zosia can’t come to our unit.”

“Oh…shit.” Morven said and Bernie nodded.

“Well what are we going to do then?” Morven said and Bernie sighed.

“I really don’t know, the Governor won’t listen not unless someone grasses.” Bernie said and Morven shook her head.

“That’s suicide and you know it! Anyone stupid enough to squeal on Jac Naylor would have to stay in protection for the rest of their time.” Morven said and Bernie agreed, there was some things in this place you had to abide by and that was one of them.

“I’ll go visit Zosia after lunch and let her know.”

Morven bumped Bernie’s shoulder playfully.

“It’ll be okay.” Morven said.

“I hope so.” Bernie replied sadly.

Morven started talking to Bernie about the new girl and they didn’t notice Essie hovering by the doorway of Jasmine’s new cell listening in on what Bernie and Morven had just discussed about Zosia and Essie looked on noticing the hurt expression in Bernie’s face. Essie went to her cell after making sure Jasmine was okay and she sat down on her bed with ideas running through her head, she was deep in thought when a knock on the door made her jump, she looked up and Bernie was standing there.

“You okay?” Bernie asked and Essie nodded. “Because you know you can talk to me about anything.” Bernie said.

“I know.” Essie said with a smile. “Just wanted some alone time.”

“Mm I can relate.” Bernie said.

“We’re just going for lunch, you coming?” Bernie asked and Essie said yes.

Halfway to the cafeteria Essie stopped, explaining that she had to go back to the unit for something and Bernie looked on with concern. She could sense something was bothering Essie and she wished Essie would talk to her about it. They carried on without Essie and as soon as they entered the cafeteria, the ‘vultures’ started swooping, some women were whistling and some were ready to approach them.

“Hey Morven who’s your girlfriend?” A woman shouted and Morven scowled, she leaned in closer to Jasmine whispering to her to ignore them.

Bernie whipped her head around when she felt someone close behind her; the gleaming face of Jac Naylor met her.

“New girl? Oh that is a shame Wolfe, seems your unit is full. I guess your little pet project is stuck with me, hm what to do with her I wonder?” Jac said picking up a tray and Bernie curled her fingers into a fist.

“You won’t touch her again.” Bernie said through gritted teeth.

“You like chucking these threats and orders around don’t you? Be wise of you to remember who’s in charge in this place.” Jac said and if Bernie didn’t have as much self-restraint as she did she was sure Jac would have been put on the floor by now.

Bernie moved up in the queue and she joined conversation with Morven and Jasmine when the main doors burst open and four officers were standing there. The women looked on with interest.

“Davies, Chapman and Naylor, slot time for you ladies!” Officer Adams and Jac glared at the officers.

“What’s this about?” Jac demanded.

“You and your little minions throwing your weight around, maybe a few weeks down the slot will teach you a lesson.” Fletch said ready for whatever repercussions were bound to happen.

“Is this down to you?!” Jac said, her voice thick with anger.

“I’m not a grass Jac, I haven’t said anything.” Bernie said keeping a straight face and Fletch put his hand on Jac’s arm and she shrugged it off.

“Don’t touch me!” Jac shouted and she threw her tray on the floor and walked with the officers but not before turning around and facing the women.

“When I find out who’s squealed and I will, you’re dead you hear me!” Jac said.

“Move it!” Fletch said whilst the other officers were taking the other prisoners away.

“Shit, do you think this has something to do with Zos?” Morven asked.

“It has to, there’s nothing else it could be.” Bernie said trying to piece together what had just happened.

“But you haven’t said anything and neither have I. The rest of the girls are too shit scared to say anything and-“

“Essie.” Bernie whispered.

“What?” Morven replied.

“It’s Essie.” Bernie repeated and Morven shook her head.

“Noo because we didn’t really discuss it with Essie, she wouldn’t have done this. She couldn’t have.” Morven said trying to convince herself.

“That’s why she’s not here.” Bernie said shaking her head.

“She can’t have….stupid woman!” Morven huffed kicking the wall.

“She’ll need to be put in protection.” Morven said quietly.

“What the fuck was she thinking?” She added.

“I don’t know…Christ, I don’t know. I need to find out what’s going on, I need to talk to her.” Bernie said and Morven agreed.

“Officer Di Lucca!” Bernie called out and he turned to face her.

“I need to see the Governor now.” Bernie said and he laughed.

“You can’t give me orders Wolfe, sorry but you know the protocol. Put in a request like everyone else.”

“No, you don’t understand I need to see her.” Bernie pleaded when a prisoner sitting behind her opened her mouth.

“Aw missing your girlfriend already?” A group of women burst out laughing and Bernie saw red, she quickly turned around and her arm extended out in one swift movement punching the woman square in the face. Di Lucca was quick to react and he grabbed Bernie’s arms whilst another officer pulled the woman off the floor.

“Following Naylor’s footsteps Wolfe, down the slot for you.” Di Lucca said and Bernie slumped her shoulders, Morven stared at Bernie with worry in her eyes.

“Morven!” Bernie called out and Morven hurried over to her.

“Go and make sure Zosia’s okay.”

Morven nodded and before she could ask Bernie what to tell her, Bernie was already being taken down the slot. She shrugged the officer’s hands off her insisting she would walk there herself.

“What was all that about?” Di Lucca said, opening the gate for Bernie to walk through. He followed behind her and closed it.

“Just felt like it.” Bernie said shortly.

They swiftly walked around the corner and Bernie could see Essie further down the corridor and the Governor was next to her, she felt herself tense up and she quickened her pace.

“Wolfe! Slow down.” Di Lucca called out.

“Essie!” Bernie shouted and Essie turned around.

Bernie ran up to her.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Bernie whispered harshly.

“Excuse me Ms Wolfe.” Serena said interrupting but it fell on deaf ears.

“I saw how much it was hurting you.” Essie muttered.

“To hell with that Ess, I would have found a way to sort it I always do.” Bernie said quietly.

“What’s done is done.” Essie said and Bernie shook her head.

“I’m so sorry.” Bernie said and Essie stopped her.

“I did this, I knew what would happen. I know the repercussions and I still chose to do it.”

“Bloody silly woman.” Bernie said sniffing back a few tears.

“There’s one empty cell now though…” Essie said and Bernie coked her head to the side.

“Come on; don’t make it difficult I’ve still got to put you down the slot.” Di Lucca said and Serena looked at Bernie.

“What for?!” She asked, well demanded.

“Altercation in the cafeteria, hit one of the other women.” Di Lucca replied and he took hold of Bernie’s arm.

“Stay safe and thank you, I won’t forget this.” Bernie said to Essie, she reached out and squeezed her hand before being taken down the slot.

The door shut with a bang and Bernie looked up at the ceiling and sighed, she could hear Naylor in one of the nearby cells shouting out and she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up Naylor!” Bernie shouted and there was silence for a minute before Jac responded.

“Did someone get in trouble?” Jac said in a childish voice and Bernie ignored her.

She sat down on the small bed and leaned against the wall, she glanced down at her knuckles, which were red and starting to swell. Bernie lay down letting everything that had happened sink in, she had effectively lost one of her dearest friends. Once the other women found out it was Essie who told the Governor about Jac it was going to be carnage and then there was Zosia. Bernie heard noise coming from outside the cell and she looked up, there was someone standing outside of the door. Bernie lay her head back down, expecting it to be an officer just doing the rounds but she heard a set of keys jangling and the door opened. Bernie rolled her eyes when she saw the Governor standing there.

“Jesus, we only each other an hour ago. Missing me already?” Bernie quipped and Serena didn’t look impressed, she walked into the cell and shut the door.

“Violence, Miss Wolfe is never the answer.” Serena said.

“Thank you for that fantastic piece of wisdom.” Bernie said sarcastically.

“Why did you do it?” Serena asked.

“Because I felt like it okay? Maybe I’m not the _model_ prisoner you think I am.” Bernie said with frustration.

“Stop being difficult! I don’t know what’s going on with you but you need to cut the attitude I won’t stand for it and you’ll find yourself staying down here longer. Do you understand?”

“Yes _Governor_.” Bernie said through gritted teeth.

“And if you must know I came to see you to let you know that Miss Harrison will be staying in protection for the time being and we came to the agreement that Miss March could move to your unit and take up the room.”

“You serious?” Bernie asked sitting up.

“Yes.” Serena said simply.

Bernie looked to the floor and smiled.

“You have some loyal friends in here Bernie.”

“I know.” Bernie said quietly.

“And….”

Serena looked at the space next to Bernie and she sat down next to her.

“You’re a good person, model prisoner? No.”

Bernie laughed and Serena smirked.

“But you are a good person; I’ve seen the way you are around the women. They look up to you; you’ve saved so many young girls. You make this place a lot more tolerable.” Serena said.

“Is that a compliment?” Bernie teased.

“Take it how you want.” Serena said, she stood up and she looked at Bernie then nodded her head.

“Wait!” Bernie said holding onto Serena’s arm, she spun around, and Serena’s hand landed on Bernie’s hip. She rested it there and stared into Bernie’s eyes and she felt transfixed, it was almost as if she was stuck on the spot, just unable to move. Her eyes travelled down to Bernie’s lips and she felt Bernie’s grip tighten on her arm, Serena leaned forward her hand moving upwards on Bernie’s body.

“Stop.” Serena said though her voice sounded foreign to her own ears and when Bernie didn’t move, Serena released her hand from Bernie’s side.

“Serena?” Bernie said softly.

“No…no! I-I this never happened, this can _never_ happen. Just stay away from me.”

“What?”

“Stay away from me.” Serena repeated and she rushed out of the door and shut it after her, she leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath, a tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. Serena composed herself and then walked away without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie heard the unlocking of the door and she stood up hoping that today would be the day she was going to be let out of segregation. It had been a long ten days and Bernie had to wonder if Serena was keeping here because of what had happened or what was going to happen.

“Come on Wolfe.” Officer Fletcher said.

“About time.” Bernie muttered.

“Hey, I don’t make the rules. You must have pissed the Governor off, you need to start staying out of trouble or you’re going to be down here more often.”

Bernie raised her eyebrow at the officer and the ‘advice’ he was giving her, she didn’t say anything in response instead she just followed him through the multiple gates until she was near her block.

“I thought I’d need to have a review with the Governor before going back in general?” Bernie said and Fletch shook his head.

“I’ve been told to take you back to your block.” He said and before Bernie could ask any more questions, she was being called over by Morven.

“Damn, I thought you’d never get let out!” Morven said hugging Bernie.

Bernie looked over Morven’s shoulder and saw Zosia sitting with Jasmine, the bruises had started to fade, Zosia was starting to look like her normal self, and Bernie smiled.

“How’s it been?” Bernie asked quietly once Officer Fletcher had walked off.

“It’s been okay, with Jac still gone things are running smoothly. There’s been no one here to lead the women so I guess that’s why there hasn’t been any trouble.” Morven said shrugging.

“And all hells going to break loose when she’s back.” Bernie said and Morven silently agreed.

“You should take this time to get a few women on side, lay down some rules.” Morven suggested.

“Maybe but I don’t want to lead the women, you know me Morven I want a quiet time whilst I finish my sentence.” Bernie said sighing and Morven simply smiled knowing it would never be that easy.

“Well I’ve got your back anyway after all you are my Mama Wolfe.” Morven said grinning and Bernie shook her head in jest.

“Are you going to say hello or…..” Zosia said standing up.

“Of course!” Bernie replied walking over to her and giving her a quick hug.

“How are you feeling?” Bernie asked checking Zosia over who laughed.

“I’m better; a lot better actually now that I’m here.”

“I’m glad you are.” Bernie said.

“I’m sorry about Essie though, I had no idea this was going to happen.” Zosia said sadly.

Bernie cast her eyes on Morven who was looking down at the floor clearly upset.

“I saw her before they took me to seg.” Bernie said and Morven looked at her.

“She knew what she was doing, she’d overheard me and Morven talking about what was going on and she said…she just couldn’t stand to see any of this happen so yeah, she did what she had to do. It’s nobody’s blame at all.” Bernie said looking at both Zosia and Morven and they both nodded.

“And Jasmine how are you finding things?” Bernie asked sitting down at the table.

“Um okay, Morven’s been looking after me a lot; I don’t know what I would have done without her.” Jasmine said sharing a smile with Morven and Bernie looked to Zosia who was smirking.

“Time to do some laundry girls!” Officer Di Lucca said walking into the block and there was a chorus of groans, Bernie watched the three women make their way over to Di Lucca when she saw him looking at her.

“You too Wolfe.”

“I’m on garden duties.” Bernie replied.

“Not anymore Governor’s orders.” He replied and Bernie scowled.

She stalked her way over to him and stood with her arms crossed.

“Permission to see the Governor.” Bernie said her tone steely.

“I’ll put in a request and no before you ask I don’t know when it will be.” Di Lucca said and Bernie barged past him walking with the rest of the girls to the laundry room.

The room went silent when Bernie walked in, all eyes were on here and she made her way over to one of the counters and picked up a sheet. She could still feel everyone’s eyes on her and she sighed.

“Anyone got a problem?” Bernie said and Morven stood next to her.

There was silence and Bernie went back to folding some sheets when a woman came forward and spoke.

“We were just wondering with Jac still in seg, are you gonna make a move for top dog?”

Bernie eyed the woman and she could see the officers leaning on the wall pretending to be disinterested.

“Listen, I’ve got no interest in being top dog, if you don’t like Jac why don’t you stand for top dog?” Bernie said and the women started talking over one another.

“She’s right you know you should make a move.” Morven said quietly and Bernie gripped the sheets in her hand, part of her knew that Morven was right. She should make a move, maybe then the women would be safe, there wouldn’t be half as many shipments coming in, Jac would lose most of her protection but then there was a lot of responsibility which came with being top dog.

“I’ll think about it.” Bernie replied and Morven seemed happy with the answer.

A couple of days passed and the women were growing restless, Jac still wasn’t out of segregation and nobody had stepped forward to become top dog. They were in the cafeteria having lunch and Bernie could sense how tense the atmosphere was.

“Fuck it.” Bernie muttered and Zosia looked at her.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“The women want a top dog, I’ll give them one.”

Morven’s eyes went wide then she grinned and Zosia looked slightly worried knowing how dangerous Jac could be and the repercussions that were sure to happen once she was back.

“Are you sure?” Zosia asked.

“Yes.” Bernie said not leaving anything for discussion; she stood up and banged her cup on the table silencing the women. Once she knew, she had everyone’s full attention she started talking.

“Your new top dog, you’re looking at her.” Bernie said and the cafeteria came alive with the various voices of the women.

“Quiet!” Bernie shouted and everyone shut up.

“Anyone got a problem with this?” Bernie said which was followed by silence.

“Good.” Bernie sat back down and Morven was sat back in her chair smiling.

“Morven once you’ve finished, I need you to come with me. I want to pay some of Jac’s friends a little visit.” Bernie said and Morven finished her drink.

“Ready now chief!” Morven said joking.

Bernie looked around the cafeteria noticing some of the women had left, luckily the women she wanted to see.

“Come on.” Bernie said standing up; she turned to Zosia and Jasmine.

“I’ll see you two later, let me know if the women say or do anything.”

The two women nodded and watched Bernie and Morven leave.

“Does Bernie know what she’s doing?” Jasmine asked.

“Of course she does!” Zosia replied harshly though when she looked away from Jasmine, there was a cloud of worry in her eyes.

Adams and Fletch was walking down the hall discussing what had just happened in the cafeteria, they had both sensed for days that something was likely to happen with Jac Naylor being in segregation. Someone taking over being top dog was quite a big thing to happen though, with years of working in the prison they both knew this wouldn’t be taken lightly and that as soon as Jac was released, there was sure to be a fight or two. They walked round a corner of the building and the Governor was stood minutes away talking to an inmate.

“Ah Governor!” Officer Adams called out and Serena turned to them.

“I was just going to radio one of you.” Serena said. “I’m releasing Ms Naylor today and I need one of you to bring her to my office.”

Fletch looked to Adams who pursed his lips.

“What’s going on?” Serena asked.

“One of the women have taken over the role of top dog.” Fletch said.

“Really?” Serena said quite surprised.

“Bernie Wolfe.” Fletch said and Serena started coughing.

“Are you alright Ma’am?” Adams said and she nodded.

“Fine thank you, did you say Ms Wolfe?” Serena asked and they both nodded.

“Just now in the cafeteria, I think it’s been brewing for days to be honest and the women seemed to accept it.” Fletch said.

“This is not going to go lightly.” Serena said. “I’m going to need eyes on both Naylor and Wolfe at all times and that goes for the others associated with them too.” Serena said.

“Roger that Gov.” Fletch said.

“I mean it, we can’t let anything happen.”

“Understood.” Adams said. “When do you want Naylor brought to your office?” He asked.

“Later…after this new information I think seeing Ms Wolfe might be beneficial.”

“I’ll get her for you right now.” Adams said, Serena nodded, and she watched the two officers make their way back towards the different units.

“Right ladies.” Bernie said walking into E Unit.

“What do you want?” One of the women said scowling.

“Oh, just your cooperation. I’m in charge now and what I say goes got that?” Bernie said strongly.

Morven walked over to one of the women and held her arm, the women started struggling and tried to escape Morven’s grasp but failed.

“Have you got that?” Bernie repeated.

“Yes.” The women mumbled and Morven let go.

“Good and that goes for the rest of you.” Bernie said.

“What about when Jac’s back?” Someone said.

“Then I’ll deal with it.” Bernie replied.

“Look, we all know what Jac is like, throwing her weight around yet you protect her when you all know if it came down to it she wouldn’t protect you. She’d rat you out if it saved her, that’s the kind of person she is. She’s not worthy of your protection, you want someone you can trust? You’re looking at her. We can take Naylor down together, you protect me and I’ll protect you.” Bernie said and the women started talking to one another and a brunette woman stood forward.

“Fine we’ll stand by you but what happens when Jac comes back here? She’s going to expect us to protect her and if we don’t…”

“Then nothing, you think she’s going to take the four of you on, on her own?” Bernie said and she shook her head.

“Stand your ground, she’s going to be on her own and if she has any sense she’ll go running back to seg and stay there for good.”

“What are you doing here Wolfe?” Adams said interrupting. “You know you’re not supposed to be here, this isn’t your unit.”

“Just seeing my friends Mr Adams.” Bernie replied.

“Mhm, well you and Digby can go back to your unit now.” He said and Bernie gave the women one last look before leaving, they got to their unit and both Zosia and Jasmine was waiting for them.

“You’re coming with me to see the Governor.” Mr Adams said.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Bernie said to the three women and followed Adams.

“What’s this about? My request to see her finally been granted?” Bernie asked.

“No it’s about that little stunt you pulled off today at lunch.”

“It’s no stunt.” Bernie said.

“Hm well between you and me a certain person is being released back into general today along with her two little buddies.”

“Great.” Bernie muttered and Adams raised his eyebrow.

“Nothing I can’t handle Sir.”

“We’ll all be keeping an eye on you, same goes for Naylor too.” He said standing outside the Governor’s door, he knocked and opened the door.

“Wolfe to see you.”

“Thank you Officer Adams, I’ll call you back a bit later on.”

He shut the door and Bernie stood by it, she glanced at Serena who pointed to the chair and with a sigh, Bernie sat down.

“About time you called me here.” Bernie said.

“Meaning?” Serena said.

“Really? Ten days down in seg with complete radio silence from you and when I did ask to see you it just kept getting pushed aside! I know…you panicked when we were going to-“

“When we were going to nothing.” Serena said.

“You know that’s not true.” Bernie responded.

“Yes it is! I don’t know what you want from me Ms Wolfe but whatever it is, is not going to happen! You’re a prisoner and I’m the Governor! Whatever is in that silly head of yours, it needs to be extinguished. Do you understand?” Serena said slightly breathy.

“Oh I understand and I hear everything you’re saying _Serena_ but there’s just one problem, I don’t believe a single word of it and I don’t think you do either.”

“Do not tell me what you think and don’t think I’m doing.” Serena said.

“Why? Because I’m right aren’t I?” Bernie replied and Serena almost growled.

“Listen, I’m not going to be part of this game you’re playing. What is it, one of the women putting you up to this? Flirt with the Governor, get her to like you, maybe even trust you. Please listen Ms Wolfe when I say it’s not going to happen.”

“It’s not like that at all.” Bernie said her voice softer. “And this isn’t a goddamn game.”

“Now see, I don’t believe you.” Serena said and Bernie shook her head.

Serena’s mobile started ringing and her daughter’s name flashed on the screen, she could see Bernie leaning over and taking a quick look too and although she shouldn’t have done it, she picked it up and answered, her eyes never leaving Bernie’s as she spoke.

“Slow down darling, say that again.” Serena said and she put her hand to her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Serena said and Bernie leaned forward, worry laced her features and she waited for Serena to explain.

“Right, I’m going to come over to now darling. I’m leaving work now okay?” Serena said and put the phone down.

“What is it?” Bernie asked gently.

“It’s my uh…my ex-husband he’s been in a car accident and oh my god this is going to break my daughter.” Serena said and Bernie covered Serena’s hand with her own.

“Come on you don’t even know how bad it is, he could be completely fine.” Bernie said reassuringly.

“You’re right.” Serena said staring down at their hands then she took hers away as if it had been burned.

“I’m not being taken advantage of.” Serena said.

“That’s not what this is!” Bernie said frustrated.

“Nevertheless, I have to go Ms Wolfe; I do still need to speak to you regarding the top dog matter…what on earth possessed you to do that?” Serena said then she stopped Bernie.

“No I’m sorry don’t answer that, I really have to go.” Serena picked up her bag and phone, she turned to get her coat and she quickly radioed for an officer to collect Bernie.

“Lucky for you Ms Naylor will remain in segregation for at least another night.” Serena said ready to open her door.

“Serena wait.” Bernie said and Serena turned to her.

“I really hope you’ll be okay, the same goes for your daughter too and well, you’re ex-husband. For what’s it’s worth, he’s a damn stupid man for letting you go.”

Serena stared into Bernie’s eyes and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity, she wanted to walk towards her, she wanted to thank her and she wanted…oh she wanted to feel those arms around her body. No, it couldn’t happen. Instead she found herself nodding and opening her office door, an officer was already there waiting to escort Bernie back to her unit and as Bernie moved, she walked past Serena gliding her hand across Serena’s back then she squeezed Serena's hand gently and without looking back, she walked with the officer out of Serena’s sight.

Serena could still feel the involuntary shivers running down her spine and before she could stop to truly think about what that meant, her phone started ringing again and she quickly answered it as she made her way out of the prison.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s the issue?” Bernie said striding over to one of the tables in the cafeteria; she stood with her arms crossed staring at the women sitting down.

“Nothing.” One of the women muttered.

“Sorry I didn’t hear that.” Bernie said.

“Nothing.” The woman said louder and Bernie nodded her head.

“Make it stay that way.” Bernie said walking away, back to where her table was.

“I gotta say, everything’s been running smoothly since you took over.” Morven said smiling.

“Won’t be for long though, Naylor should be out today.” Bernie said taking a drink.

“Are you sure it’s going to be okay?” Zosia asked clearly still worried and Bernie reassured her.

After finishing her drink, Bernie stood up saying she was going to back to their block. She left the cafeteria wondering if she was going to see Serena today. She hadn’t seen her yet, she wasn’t sure if she was even in today and after what happened yesterday after the phone call Serena had, Bernie just wanted to march over to Serena’s office to see if she was okay but knew that couldn’t happen. She pushed open the door to her cell, shut it behind her and with a deep sigh she lay on the bed.

Then along with the worry about Serena, there was Jac being released back into general today and that made Bernie feel uneasy. Becoming top dog at the time seemed like a good idea, well it was done on a bit of whim but it still felt the best thing to do, the atmosphere had been better. A lot better in fact though Bernie knew as soon as Jac came back, things wouldn’t stay like they currently were.

“Being productive I see.”

Bernie felt herself jumped and she quickly sat up staring at Serena who had just shut the door behind her.

“I didn’t hear you come in sorry.” Bernie said.

“Seemed like you were lost in your thoughts.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

“I’ve let Naylor back into general but don’t worry; I’ve assigned two officers to be by her side for the time being.”

“That can’t last forever.” Bernie said and Serena raised her eyebrow.

“It can if I say so.”

Bernie laughed.

“Thank you.” Bernie said.

“Can I….” Serena pointed at the bed and Bernie moved out of the way so there was space for Serena to sit down.

“I didn’t think I’d see you today.” Bernie said staring at Serena, she thought she looked more tired than usual but then given what had happened she didn’t think Serena would have got much sleep.

“No well, it’s been a tough night. I couldn’t stay at home any longer; I had to keep my mind busy.”

“Nothing bad happened did it?” Bernie asked sensing something was wrong.

“Oh no, my ex-husband is completely fine and my daughter is spending all the time she can with him.” Serena said smiling though the smile never quite reached her eyes.

“So then what’s wrong?” Bernie asked. “And don’t say nothing; I can sense there’s something bothering you.”

Serena sighed and moved up on the bed so she could sit against the wall, she clasped her hands together and lowered her head.

“I feel so bloody stupid.” Serena muttered and Bernie looked at her silent and ready to listen.

“When I left last night, I went straight to the hospital to see how he was and I met up with my daughter who took me to him. We stayed in the room for a bit just watching him and when he woke up, Elinor left us on our own and god I know what she was up to now but I didn’t realise it last night.”

Bernie nodded already coming up with some ideas as to what happened.

“We spoke for a bit, I sat by his side and we started talking about past memories. We spent so many years together and have a beautiful daughter so of course there is something shared between us. There always will be. Anyway, he tried to kiss me….I let him kiss me.” Serena said groaning.

“Which at that point my daughter walked in and of course she thought that we were getting back together.”

“And I take it she didn’t respond well when you told her she was wrong.”

“She now hates me.” Serena said feeling the water building up in her eyes; she tried to push the tears back but failed.

“Hey come on, this won’t last forever. She’ll get over this soon enough.”

“You don’t know my daughter; she holds quite the stubborn streak.”

“Ah just like her Mother then?” Bernie teased and Serena smiled.

“Thank you.” Serena said quietly. “Although I feel like I shouldn’t have said anything, you do make things seem like they’ll be okay.”

“That’s because they will be, just don’t go kissing your ex again!” Bernie replied and Serena laughed.

“Yes I definitely won’t make that mistake again.”

Bernie leaned over and gently wiped the tears away from Serena’s face and as she lowered her hand, she met Serena’s eyes and smiled. There was a sudden change between the two of them; Serena could feel it and she knew from Bernie’s look that she could feel it too. Maybe it was because Serena had let Bernie in, that she had let Bernie wipe those tears away. Whatever it was Serena knew things had changed.

“I should go.” Serena said though she didn’t make any attempt to move.

“When will I see you again?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t know but please don’t get into any more trouble just to see me.” Serena said and Bernie felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“I know you’re game Wolfe and I don’t want to send you to segregation again okay?” Serena said.

“Yes Governor.” Bernie joked. “But just so you know, getting into trouble is worth it if I get to see you.”

“Ever the charmer!” Serena said smiling.

Serena stood up and she hesitated, Bernie wondered if there was something Serena wanted to say or do, so she just waited but Serena did nothing. Instead, she put her hand on the door and Bernie quietly stood up behind her.

“Sod it.” Serena said and she whirled around, grabbed Bernie’s side pulling her towards her, and kissed her deeply. Bernie found the wall and leant against it, all the while her hands were roaming up and down Serena’s body. She felt Serena’s tongue tease her lips and enter her mouth. Her knees nearly buckled, she moaned which seemed to spur Serena on even more, Bernie had never experienced a kiss with so much want, so much desire and passion. Eventually they parted and Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder both of them breathing deeply.

“Fuck.” Serena swore softly, her lips tingling.

“I really have to go.” Serena muttered standing back.

“Wait!” Bernie said finally getting herself together.

“This happened right?” Bernie said already missing the feeling of Serena in her arms and Serena slowly nodded.

“This happened.” Serena whispered. “This happened.” She repeated.

“Please don’t fret over this.” Bernie said. “You know I won’t say a word, I just…I don’t want you to regret any of this.”

“Regret it? No, that was um…well yes, that was yes. I just need to go Bernie; I can’t think properly when I’m around you. I have just broken the biggest rule and even though that kiss was wonderful, I’ve still broken a rule. I need time to think.” Serena said.

“I can give you that.” Bernie said understanding.

“Good, okay well I’m going to go.” Serena said clearing her throat and looking around the room, she turned around and headed for the door and left as quick as she could before she did anything else. The door closed and Bernie leant against the wall, a smile touched her lips as she replayed what had just happened in her head.

“What are you smiling at?” Morven asked interrupting Bernie.

“Nothing.” Bernie dismissed and Morven shrugged it off.

“We need to talk.” Morven said and Bernie followed Morven out of her room.

“What is it?” Bernie asked seeing Zosia waiting for her.

“It’s Naylor, she’s back.” Morven said.

“I know.” Bernie replied.

“The Governor tell you?” Zosia asked and Bernie nodded.

“Saw her coming out of here, figured she’d come to see you.” Zosia said.

“Damn, that’s two visits you’ve had. You’re definitely her favourite.” Morven teased.

“No Morven, she came to warn me about Naylor.” Bernie said strongly, she shook her head and went back to her cell.

                                                                                        -I-I-I-

Serena shut her office door after telling her receptionist that she didn’t want to be disturbed for the time being, she closed the blinds and sank to the floor against the door and put her head in her hands. A sense of panic was now filling her mind, why had she just done that? Kissing a prisoner, a sackable offence for starters and then the fact that she had never kissed another woman before let alone looked at another woman in a romantic way. Serena groaned and rubbed her head, this was a disaster. She could get a transfer to work at another prison or just not engage with Bernie…who was she kidding? That would never work Serena knew this, it didn’t work the first time she thought about it and a transfer was out the window, if Serena was being honest with herself that kiss was unlike any other she had experienced before and she couldn’t stop herself from wanting more and more.

“I’m losing my mind.” Serena muttered to herself as she stood up.

“Or officially lost my mind, I am talking to myself after all.” She said sitting down at her desk, she cast her eyes to the screen, which showed the multiple CCTV cameras and she saw the women working. Her eyes were drawn to the bottom left camera and she saw Bernie outside, she was pulling something heavy and Serena stared at the screen watching the way Bernie’s muscles would tense and the way she moved around, it was truly captivating and Serena couldn’t look away. It was probably one of her best ideas to give the job back to Bernie. Serena could feel the need growing inside of her, the sudden desire to want to be near Bernie and although confusing it felt good, she wanted it. Casting another look at the screen it suddenly went black and Serena frowned, she clicked a few buttons but nothing happened and then one of the officers was radioing for her.

“Gov, something is going down in the yard. I’m on my way over there now, I think it’s Na-“

Static sounded out though it didn’t stop Serena from knowing what the officer was going to say and she suddenly started to worry, if it was Naylor then there was only one reason as to why she was out there. Serena picked up her radio and flung the door open, hurrying outside to see what was happening. As soon as she got closer to the yard, she could hear shouting and screaming from the women and she saw the line of officers behind the gate.

“What’s going on?!” Serena called out, Officer Di Lucca turned around giving Serena a view to look at what was happening and she took a step forward. Jac had one arm around Bernie’s neck and was holding what looked like some homemade knife at her neck; the other women were eagerly standing near watching. Serena looked to the left and saw two women holding back Morven and she felt her insides ache. She needed to get control of this situation and after resolving the situation she was going to have some strong words with her officers.

“Naylor was supposed to be on close watch.” Serena seethed and the officers looked to the ground sheepishly. “Go and get suited up now, we need to resolve this as quickly as possible.”

Some of the officers left the yard and Serena remained, her eyes fixed on both Jac and Bernie.

“Jac.” Serena shouted.

“Oh goody, look if it isn’t your little Governor here to save the day.” Jac whispered in Bernie’s ear then tightened her grip.

“Listen to me, put the knife down now.” Serena said.

“No.” Jac said simply then she laughed.

The noise behind Serena told her that the officers were back and she put her key in the gate and went to open it but stopped when Jac spoke.

“Come any closer and I’ll cut her throat.” Jac warned and Serena held her hands up and stood back.

“Why are you doing this?” Serena asked.

“No one undermines me; no one takes my position away from me. I’m top dog around here.” Jac shouted and a few of the women cheered.

Serena stared at Bernie, she didn’t see an ounce of worry instead she saw determination and there was a slight nod from Bernie which made Serena think that she was up to something. She saw the way Bernie slightly shifted her body and she muttered for the officers to stand by and in the blink of an eye, Bernie elbowed Jac in the face, she released her grip but there was a struggle and the two of them fell to the floor. The officers barged into the yard; three officers picked Jac up off Bernie and handcuffed her then took her away. A few of the other women decided to start fights too and the officers rushed around stopping the women in their tracks, Serena’s main concern was Bernie and she was by her side the minute she saw her.

“Are you okay?” Serena asked gently and Bernie nodded.

“Never better.” She managed to say and Serena didn’t seem convinced, she saw the small cut on the side of Bernie’s neck and she wanted to reach out to help her.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble or were you that desperate to see me?" Serena joked and as Bernie laughed it was followed by a groan as she moved to sit up and Serena gasped when she saw the blood on Bernie’s side.

“Oh fuck.” Bernie muttered looking down, she pulled her t shirt up showing the wound where she had been stabbed.

“The bitch got me.” Bernie grimaced and she tried to stand up but felt herself go weak.

“Medic! I need a medic now!” Serena shouted and Morven came running over with Zosia and Jasmine close behind.

“Bernie, no Bernie keep your eyes open.” Morven said kneeling down.

“I’m okay Morven, I’m just bloody tired.” Bernie murmured.

“Keep your eyes open!” Zosia said holding Bernie’s hand.

The prison hospital staff came as quick as they could and they tended to Bernie whilst waiting for the ambulance that was on its way. When the ambulance eventually arrived, they got Bernie on to a stretcher and carried her away. Morven turned around and fell into the arms of Jasmine with tears down her face, Serena looked at them both and she felt tears threatening herself she looked at Zosia who stared back at her who looked equally as broken.

“She’ll be okay.” Zosia said trying to reassure Morven.

“This is Bernie Wolfe, your Mama Wolfe, when has she ever let you down?” Zosia added and Morven nodded her head.

“She will be okay.” Zosia repeated but this time she stared straight at Serena.

Serena looked down at the blood; she could feel the bile rising in her throat. The commotion had calmed down now, a few women talking amongst themselves and the others taken away by the officers.

“I want a complete lockdown now.” Serena said.

“You can’t do that.” Morven said addressing the Governor but Zosia pulled her back.

“Leave it Morven.”

“I need to know how Bernie is.” Morven pleaded.

“I will let you know Miss Digby as soon as I receive any news, you’ll be the first one to know.” Serena said and even though Morven didn’t quite believe her she followed the rest of the women inside. The yard quickly became silent; the only ones left were Serena and two officers, Adams and Fletch. Serena shook her head and curled her hand into a fist.

“Clean this up and then I want you two and Officer Di Lucca in my office!” She said forcefully.

“Yes Governor.” Fletch said and Serena stalked back to her office, the tears started to fall before she even got inside her office but luckily there was no one around to see her. She closed the door and wiped the tears away with her hand which she only realised now was shaking then she took a deep breath and went to make a drink to calm herself down. She had only just sat down when her phone started ringing.

“Governor Campbell.” Serena answered.

“This is Holby City General Hospital; I’m calling regarding an inmate who was bought in by the name of Bernie Wolfe.”

Fear, dread and panic overcame Serena and she gripped the phone, why would the hospital ring so soon? That wasn’t normal was it? What if something bad had happened?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the massive delay in this new chapter! Laptop trouble then more laptop trouble, it's been a nightmare! But I'm still writing, still sticking with this story! 
> 
> I tend to give update on occasion on where I'm at with this story, you can find them here @ThisIsMe___21 you're more than welcome to follow me, send me a message about the fic or to just come and say hi! :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story and hope you like the new update.

“Excuse me, Ms Campbell are you there?” The woman on the other end of the line said and as Serena opened her eyes, she answered.

“Yes, yes I’m here sorry. You were calling about Bernie Wolfe.”

“She lost a lot of blood…”

Silence fell and Serena felt herself fall into a daze, she couldn’t hear anything else other than the woman saying Bernie had lost a lot of blood.

“…but she’s going to be fine.”

“Excuse me?” Serena whispered clutching the phone in her hand.

“She lost a lot of blood but the Doctors managed to control it, there isn’t going to be any lasting damage. She’s going to be completely fine.

Serena held the phone down by her shoulder and exhaled a big sigh of relief; she cleared her throat and brought the phone back up to her ear.

“Thank you for letting me know I have an officer who should already be there.”

“Yes, yes they’ve been keeping a close eye on Ms Wolfe but she insisted on getting one of us to call you personally for some reason, though I’m sure you would have found out from your officer.”

“Oh right, well yes I appreciate the phone call.”

“Goodbye Ms Campbell.”

The repeated beeping sound indicated that the other line had been disconnected and Serena put the phone down, she placed her hands on her desk and breathed deeply. She let a small smile show as she thought about Bernie; she imagined she was probably giving the Doctors and Nurses a bit of a tough time given how stubborn she was. Still Serena was thankful, more than thankful that there wasn’t going to be any lasting damage.

A quiet knock was heard and Serena looked up calling out for whoever it was to come, Fletch and Di Lucca came in looking sheepish.

“You wanted to see us Governor.” Fletch said and Serena sat back in her chair.

“How the hell did that happen?” Serena said.

“I told you to keep a close eye on Naylor.” Serena added.

“I know Governor.” Di Lucca said and Serena cut him off.

“No excuses! There are no excuses do you understand me? We could have lost control, we did for a second and not only that we could have lost lives! This cannot happen again.”

The two men nodded without saying a word.

“Luckily for you Ms Wolfe is going to be fine but be this as a warning to the both of you, if anything happens like this again I won’t be so lenient.”

“Understood.” Fletch said quietly.

“Governor.” Di Lucca said and Serena dismissed them.

Serena got up after they had left and ran through the list of things she had to do in her head, she would have to pay Naylor a visit down in segregation, go and tell Morven the news about Bernie and then there was Essie…oh Essie Serena thought. She wouldn’t have any idea but Serena knew how important Essie was to Bernie and she felt like she needed to tell her. Serena set off to D Block first and as she walked towards the closed gate, she saw the group of women sat at the table looking visibly upset.

“Governor!” Morven shouted and she hurried up to the gates with Jasmine and Zosia following her.

“How is she?” Morven asked.

“She’s fine.” Serena said and Morven cheered.

“I knew it!” Morven said and she turned to Zosia who was smiling.

“Do you know when she’s coming back here?” Zosia asked and Serena shook her head.

“I haven’t got the full details yet only that she’s going to be fine, I’ll make a call tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“Well thanks for coming to tell us.” Morven said, “You’re okay for a Governor.” She added and Serena chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment Miss Digby.”

Serena left them to it, walking away to the sounds of excited chatter and laughter. She went on to tell Essie the news who really didn’t take it well, she started to blame herself and Serena did her best to calm her down. Satisfied that Essie would be okay and with a promise of a visit from Bernie, Serena left and she knew she would have to deal with Naylor but as she walked down one of the corridors exhaustion ran through her body. It was getting late and all Serena could think about was going home and sitting down with a nice bottle of Shiraz. She sighed contently Naylor could wait until tomorrow. Maybe the isolation would give her something to think about, Serena scoffed that would never happen. She had come across women like Naylor many of times in her career and they never changed. She made her way back to her office and gathered her belongings together, she put her coat on and shut the office door and her mobile started vibrating. She looked at the screen and it showed ‘Unknown’ she answered it.

“Hello?”

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

“B-Bernie is that you?” Serena said taken aback.

“Guilty as charged Governor.” The amused tone replied.

“How did you get my number?” Serena asked.

“And how are you calling me?” She added.

“I’m using a payphone in the hospital, the officers gone to get a drink or something I don’t know but one of the nurses let me use it after I used my charm on her.” Bernie said with a teasing tone.

“How did I know that you were going to give the hospital staff trouble hm? And as for my officer…” Serena sighed.

“Leave it Serena, I’m not going anywhere. I’m in no fit to state to I just wanted to call you…I wanted to hear your voice.” Bernie said whispering the last part and Serena swallowed inaudibly.

“Bernie.” Serena said quietly.

“I know” Bernie replied.

“No you don’t, you don’t…you could have…what if…screw you!” Serena said frustrated and she heard Bernie laughing.

“Screw me huh?” Bernie said.

“I didn’t mean that.” Serena said softly.

“I know, you were just scared and the truth is so was I but I’m okay and I’m going to be back soon.”

“I think I need to see you now.” Serena admitted.

“So come and see me then.” Bernie said simply.

“And how’s that going to look? The Governor coming to see a prisoner in hospital, won’t that be seen as some sort of special treatment?” Serena said.

“Just say you’re here to question me over what happened.”

“I could do that I suppose.” Serena said thinking about it.

“I’ve gotta go come please, it’d be nice to see you.”

The line went dead and Serena held her phone close to her, she double-checked the office door was shut and left the prison in a hurry and as soon as she got in her car she sat back and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. It would be pointless to try to persuade herself that going to the hospital wouldn’t be the best idea, she wanted to see Bernie no she had to see Bernie. Serena started the car and without giving it a second thought, she drove off in the direction of the hospital.

The hospital seemed quiet from the outside and Serena shuddered, hospitals always gave her a funny feeling and the last time she was here it was because of her ex-husband and that didn’t end so well.

She needed a moment to herself before leaving her car; she needed a moment to process what was happening with Bernie and being here at the hospital and what that meant. Intense was one word that came to Serena’s mind, it was intense everything about this _forbidden_ relationship, if you could even call it that right now. Intense, stupid, daring, fulfilling and passionate. Serena groaned, all her life she had played by the book, she had gotten to where she was now from working at the bottom and here she was now Governor and she was proud of herself. But now what? Throwing it all away for some attraction….yes Serena thought to herself. That’s what scared Serena the most, she would throw it all away for Bernie, she had come into her life like a tornado causing havoc every time but it didn’t matter. The bloody women was damn irresistible if Serena was to be honest with herself though she wouldn’t admit that to Bernie well at least not just yet, she had a feeling she knew just how Bernie would respond to that. Serena smirked to herself and grabbed her bag, she felt a little better and she opened the car door shutting it as she got out and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

“Excuse me I’m looking for Bernie Wolfe.” Serena said as she approached the reception area.

“Are you family?” The man sitting behind the counter asked.

“Oh no…no I’m uh she’s a inmate and I’m the Governor of the prison.” Serena said reaching into her bag and pulling out her ID, she handed it over and the man nodded.

“Okay no problem.” He looked through the computer and Serena waited.

“Ah here she is second floor AAU. You can use the stairs or the lift and there should be someone up there to let you know what bed she’s in.”

“Thank you.” Serena said and turned towards the stairs.

As she made it to the top, she looked around and she caught sight of one of her officers and knew Bernie would be close by. She made her way over and as the officer saw her, he stood up.

“Governor?” He said look slightly confused.

“Officer Daniels, I’m here to question Ms Wolfe about what happened in the yard this afternoon.”

“Oh right okay, I didn’t know anything about this.” He said and Serena reassured him.

“It’s okay, last minute decision to be honest. You changing shifts soon?” Serena asked and he nodded.

“Fletch should be here soon then I’m off home.”

Serena rolled her eyes when she heard Fletch’s name but she let it pass, maybe he could redeem himself by doing this. She smiled at the officer and told him he was welcome to leave now and that she would stay with Ms Wolfe until Fletch arrived.

“Thank you Governor.” Daniels said.

“Have a nice night.” Serena said watching the officer walk away and she stood still when she heard Bernie’s voice.

“You know you don’t ever have to ask, you can give me a check-up anytime you like.” Bernie said and Serena heard a woman chuckle. She pulled back the curtain and saw the smirk on Bernie’s face and she pursed her lips, jealousy creeping through.

“Sorry who are you?” The nurse asked.

“Governor Campbell.” Bernie said before Serena could say anything.

“Oo the governor coming to see you, you must be in some trouble.” The nurse said joking.

“I’ll be back later for another check-up, nice to meet you Governor.”

As the nurse walked past Serena, she sat down on the empty chair near the bed Bernie was lay down on.

“Really?” Serena asked and Bernie laughed.

“Jealousy does not suit you Serena though I have to say it is nice knowing you’re getting jealous about me.” Bernie replied.

“I’m not getting jealous.” Serena argued then she sighed.

“Anyway, how are you?” Serena said changing the subject.

“Tired, sore.” Bernie said and Serena looked at Bernie sympathetically.

“Get some sleep then.” Serena said softly and she scooted the chair closer to the bed.

“Not now you’re here.” Bernie said.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Serena replied.

“Promise?” Bernie asked and Serena reached out with her hand and placed it on top of Bernie’s, she stroked Bernie’s thumb gently and glanced up at her with a smile.

“Promise, now get some sleep.” Serena said.

“You’re bloody bossy sometimes you know.” Bernie said followed by a yawn, she closed her eyes.

“I like it though.” Bernie muttered as she turned on her side facing Serena.

Serena leant back in the chair smiling, her hand still holding Bernie’s.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away for ages! I'm back and so ready to get back into writing this story, there's so much I want to put into it and I'm excited to share it with you all. 
> 
> Quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter but it's paving the way for future chapters, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Chase.

Bernie opened her eyes and winced; she was thirsty, had a headache and generally felt like crap. She reached out, grabbed the cup of water on the table by the bed and drank it. She looked at the empty chair and remembered Serena sitting there holding her hand and promising she wouldn’t go anywhere. Well looked like she had, Bernie scoffed and put the cup back on the table and sat up. She couldn’t hear or see anything but the curtain opened suddenly and Serena stood there holding a cup of coffee.

“You’re awake!” Serena said.

“You stayed…” Bernie replied.

“I said I wasn’t going anywhere.” Serena said closing the curtain and taking a seat next to Bernie.

“I’m glad you’re still here.” Bernie said quietly, Serena observed her as she sat down and she could sense something wasn’t right. Bernie seemed nervous, exhausted and sad.

“How are you feeling?” Serena asked and Bernie shrugged.

“Just another scar to add to the list.” Bernie sighed and Serena shook her head.

“We could have lost you Bernie, we nearly did. I could have lost you.”

“But that’s just it isn’t it? What’s happened between us can’t happen again.” Bernie said out of the blue.

“What?” Serena asked.

“It’s too dangerous, if anyone was to find out…well look at what’s happened to me, do you really think Jac would hesitate to hurt me again and if they find out that there’s someone I care about…”

“That’s a cop out Bernie and you know it! You were the one who was pushing this to happen, wanting to see me all the time, flirting with me, being nice to me, you kissed me back and now you’re telling me this, screw you Bernie Wolfe.”

“You’ve said that before.” Bernie said smiling faintly; Serena put her coffee down and held onto Bernie’s hand.

“You’ve turned my life upside down, I…well you’re the first woman I’ve kissed where I haven’t regretted it and who I have feelings for. _Yes_ I have feelings for you I haven’t fully worked everything out in my head yet and Christ knows we shouldn’t even be in this situation but every time I find myself thinking about you well us all sensible thoughts go out the window.” Serena said squeezing Bernie’s hand.

“Serena, I didn’t know you felt like that…wait I’m the first woman you’ve kissed where you haven’t regretted it? You’ve kissed another woman?” Bernie asked.

“That’s what you’re taking from that?” Serena asked.

“And you’re avoiding the question.” Bernie said smirking.

“Fine, yes I’ve kissed another woman! When I was younger, there was a woman at a party in uh Stepney but anyway that was another time.” Serena said getting quite flustered and Bernie chuckled.

“You’re adorable.” Bernie said.

“I most certainly am not.” Serena said squinting her eyes at Bernie who couldn’t help but laugh.

It fell quiet and Serena stroked her thumb over Bernie’s hand.

“So…” Serena said quietly.

“So?” Bernie said.

“We’re not forgetting about this are we?” Serena asked timidly.

“No we’re not, I panicked and I didn’t mean what I said but about what you said and these feelings…”

“Don’t.” Serena said stopping Bernie becoming a little embarrassed about her admission.

“I have feelings for you too.” Bernie said.

“You’re just saying that.” Serena said looking at the floor.

“No I’m not; I wouldn’t play games with you Serena. Sure at first it was harmless flirting but it’s turned into something more, I don’t want to walk away from this, I don’t want to ignore it, I want you.” Bernie said she reached over and put her hand under Serena’s chin and lifted her head up.

“Trust me please.” Bernie said.

“I want to Bernie, I’m really trying. I’ve been let down so many times in life, I’ve been laughed at, cheated on. I’m risking everything here, if anyone was to find out it wouldn’t just be you behind those bars.”

“You’d look good in the prison clothes though.” Bernie said winking and Serena scowled.

“I’m being serious.” Serena said.

“I know and I’ll tell you every day that I want this, that I want you. It’s going to be hard but I don’t have long left inside and once I’m out I will still be here for you.”

Serena exhaled and she leant over and kissed Bernie on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Serena said softly.

The curtain pulled back and the nurse poked her head in, she looked at Serena then Bernie and smiled.

“Here to check your dressing.” The nurse said and Serena stood up.

“I have to go.” Serena said quietly to Bernie.

“I’ll see you in my office first thing when you’re back, an officer should be here within the next ten minutes or so. Please stay with Ms Wolfe until then.” Serena said to the nurse as she stood by the curtain; she saw the soft smile Bernie gave her.

“Yes Governor.” Bernie quipped and the nurse nodded at Serena.

Serena left with a smile on her face; she walked through the corridor of the hospital feeling a lot lighter than she did when she first arrived. Bernie was going to be okay and probably in the next few days, she would be back.

\------------------------------------------

“So Governor, what are going to do with Naylor?” Fletch asked sitting opposite Serena in her office.

“Additional days added to her sentence, more time spent in segregation and loss of privileges. The women have to understand that any more violence like that will have repercussions.”

“Agreed.” Fletch said.

“And I can rely on my officers as well can’t I?” Serena asked hinting at the altercation that happened between Jac and Bernie being the result of the officers.

“Yes Governor.” Fletch said strongly and Serena nodded.

“Wolfe’s here.” The walkie-talkie crackled in Fletch’s pocket and he took it out.

“Repeat that please.”

“We’ve got Wolfe here back from the hospital saying she needs to see the Gov.”

Fletch looked at Serena and she held her hand out for the walkie-talkie and he passed it to her.

“This is Governor Campbell, I’ll send officer Fletcher down to escort Ms Wolfe to my office understood?”

“Yes Governor.”

Serena handed to walkie-talkie back to Fletch and he left the office leaving Serena time to think why Bernie was back, she had only been in hospital for a day and she was back. It didn’t make sense surely they would want to keep her in longer. Serena typed in the name of the hospital on her computer and pulled the number up.

“Governor.” Fletch said and Serena glanced over at the door, Bernie was standing next to Fletch looking rather pale and Serena gave thanks to Fletch and stood up shutting the door as Fletch walked out.

“Bernie what are you doing back here?” Serena asked.

“I hate hospitals.” Bernie said shrugging her shoulders.

“You look terrible.”

“Gee thanks, not the sort of thing someone likes to hear.” Bernie said.

“You do though, are you sure you’re okay? I can’t believe they just discharged you like that, I think I should ring them.” Serena said walking around her desk.

“Woah slow down!” Bernie said sitting down.

“It was my decision to leave, I discharged myself. The hospital have been in touch with the medical staff here about the pain relief I’m on and when to check my dressings but apart from that I’m okay.”

“I’m not convinced.” Serena said.

“Please Serena; I don’t want to go back to hospital okay?” Bernie said and Serena still wasn’t convinced but she left it telling herself that she would assign an officer to keep a close eye on her and given any free time Serena would do the same.

“Okay so top dog.” Serena said folding her arms and Bernie groaned.

“Don’t groan at me, I have no idea what you were thinking. Something like this was bound to happen wasn’t it? Don’t get me wrong we all know what Naylor gets up to and prison would be better for the women if she wasn’t at the helm but Bernie do you care about your life?”

Bernie was trying to keep up with Serena; this was a complete u-turn from the visit in hospital. It seemed that Serena being back in this office had completely changed her, she was back in Governor mode and Bernie was having a tough time catching up with her.

“I did what needed to be done.” Bernie said simply.

“Which is ludicrous if you ask me.”

“What’s happening with Naylor?” Bernie asked holding her side.

“She won’t be back in the unit for a while but she will be back Bernie, eventually.”

Bernie nodded.

“I know she will and I’ll be ready.”

“You shouldn’t have to be ready.” Serena said sighing.

“But I’ll have to be.” Bernie argued. “Can I go back to my unit now? Only I’m tired.”

Serena eyed Bernie up and down, saw her holding her side, and bit her bottom lip, she could sense the pain Bernie was in but the stubborn woman wasn’t going to say anything. There wasn’t a great deal Serena could do other than letting Bernie get on with it and with a deep sigh Serena nodded her head. She stood up and made her way to where Bernie was sat and she leaned against the table.

“It might sound like I’m nagging you but it’s just because I care Bernie, I care so much. There’s only so much I can do, being Governor might seem like it gives me all the power but there are people higher up. If it was up to me, Naylor would be kept in seg.”

Bernie slowly stood up and straightened her back, she put her hand by her side and felt Serena’s touch on her side and she winced until Serena started stroking her side gently.

“Go on get back to your unit.” Serena said smiling.

“There you are with that bossy tone again.” Bernie teased.

“Well you did say you liked it…” Serena said and Bernie closed her eyes.

“I want to kiss you.” Bernie whispered.

“Not here.” Serena said quietly.

“I know but soon?” Bernie asked opening her eyes and finding Serena staring at her lips.

“Soon.”

Serena called for an officer to escort Bernie back to her unit and when she shut the door behind her, she leant against it, stared at the empty office and let a few tears fall down her cheeks.


End file.
